dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cymbal
|Race=Mutant Namek |Date of birth=May 8, Age 753 |Date of death=May 8, Age 753 |Height=5'11.5" (181cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#cymbal Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Weight=253 lbs. (115kg) |Allegiance= King Piccolo's Demon Clan |FamConnect= Nameless Namekian (father before splitting into two) King Piccolo (father) Unnamed offspring (brothers) Piano (brother) Tambourine (brother) Drum (brother) Piccolo Jr. (brother/father's reincarnation) Kami (uncle/father's good counterpart) Katas (grandfather) }} Cymbal (シンバル) is a Mutated Namek, and King Piccolo's third son since his release from the Electric Rice Cooker. Like his father and brothers, Cymbal's name is originally a pun on a musical instrument. Appearance Cymbal is a large, humanoid, dragon-like Namekian, and his mutation is related to his apparent specialty: finding Dragon Balls (King Piccolo mutters that it is only fitting that such a spawn resembles a dragon). Biography After Tambourine comes back to Pilaf's airship with the list of martial artists who were contestants in World Martial Arts Tournaments, King Piccolo gives Tambourine the mission to murder all those martial artists and decides to give birth to Cymbal in order to find Dragon Balls. After hatching, Cymbal's first assignment is to gather the remaining Dragon Balls so his father can wish for restored youth and power. After he learns of the location of the nearest Dragon Ball from Emperor Pilaf, Cymbal heads out to retrieve it. Cymbal finds Goku and Yajirobe at Yajirobe's Prairie, and demands they hand over the Dragon Ball. When Yajirobe refuses to give it to him, Cymbal threatens to kill him for it. Goku and Yajirobe play Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who fights him, which Yajirobe wins. Cymbal fights Yajirobe, with his punches and Beam Rays not affecting the swordsman. He is killed when Yajirobe slices him in half with his katana. Cymbal is then roasted and eaten by Yajirobe. Power Although short-lived, Cymbal showed his fighting prowess when he actually landed a few hits on Yajirobe (who at that point was nearly Goku's equal) and later fired Beam Rays at him before meeting his end. He is not as strong as his older brother Tambourine, who was made for fighting rather than finding the Dragon Balls. Techniques *'Flight' – Cymbal can fly using his wings. *'Beam Ray' – Cymbal fires energy waves that look like bolts of electricity. Used during his battle against Yajirobe. This technique was named in the video game Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu. *'Chou Makouhou' – The ability to shoot a beam of energy from his mouth. Cymbal uses it in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu. A spawn who bears a strong resemblance to Cymbal also uses this technique in the anime. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' (Boss) *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (Boss) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball Online'' (NPC) Voice actors *Japanese dub: Daisuke Gōri *FUNimation dub: Paul LeBlanc *Blue Water dub: Dean Galloway *Latin American dub: Ricardo Hill *Brazilian dub: Mario Vilela *Portuguese dub: António Semedo Trivia *Cymbal's name is a pun for the musical instrument, the cymbal. *Cymbal is the first Namekian born and hatched on-screen in the series. *In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, when finding the Dragon Balls in a desert, a skeleton head which resembles Cymbal's remains after Yajirobe had eaten him can be seen. Skeletons which resembles Cymbal's remains also appear in the ''Dragon Ball: Origins'' series. Gallery See also *Cymbal (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Mutants Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased